Jet Tengu
In the blink of an eye, the Mecha Tengu can switch to Jet Tengu mode, which has the much-more-conventional shape of a fighter aircraft. This configuration lets the unit travel at much greater top speeds and at high altitudes, such that its weapons can be brought to bear against other aircraft. The implications of this are profound, and the real-life consequences are mounting. In effect, no area is safe from this unit, and veritable "flocks" of Tengu continue to appear without warning to attack Soviet-controlled production lines, ore refineries, and oil derricks. A mere five Mecha Tengu once managed to destroy an entire Soviet forward base, using tactics the Soviets later derided as "arrogant, vile, rude, deplorable, and completely unfair." Gliding across the base in jet form, the Tengu flock first drew the Soviets back to base as a ruse. As the column of Soviet Bullfrog transports hurried back, fixing to shoot down the enemy fighters with their anti-aircraft guns, the Jet Tengu dropped back down to ground form again and quickly destroyed them. Soon after, the Tengu dealt catastrophic damage to a super-reactor in the vicinity, whose blast took care of the remainder of the base. By now, most everyone has seen the famous photograph of the Tengu flying away from the terrible explosion. Piloting a Mecha Tengu must require a tremendous amount of skill and training since it is essentially two vehicles in one. Excellent physical fitness must be needed to withstand the G-forces involved in transitioning from one form of the vehicle to the other and back, especially since the Tengu's full-body cockpit apparently translates reflexive motions directly to combat maneuvers. However, it is widely known now that the allure of piloting such state-of-the-art craft drew out volunteers by the millions from the ranks of the Empire's youthful nationalists (and thrill-seekers). And even the very small qualifying percentage from that number proved to be enough to change the face of war. It should be noted, however, that while the Jet Tengu is easily mass-produced, it almost always comes off worse against the other factions’ air superiority fighters and relies on their numbers to get the job done. You will usually need two or three in order to take down the MiG and Apollo Fighters. Quote Created * Ready, Mecha Tengu? * Mecha Tengu, let's go! Selected * Jet Mode, no complaints! * Hey, hey! * Jet Tengu here! * Flying high! * These skies belong to us! Moving * Jet Tengu, top speed! * Fly! * Iku zo! (Going!) * Hitting the boost! * Burning air! Attacking * Ima da! (Now!) * Time for a dogfight! * Shoot them down! * Full force! Move to Attack * They need to be taught a lesson * Tengu, going in! * Let's go after them! * Looks like an easy target! * They're looking for some trouble! * I got this one! * This is our turf! * I don't like the way they look! * Zero tolerance! In combat * Autocannons locked on! * We got this, no problem! * Keep it up, Tengu!! * No survivors! * They have nothing on us! * We're in charge here! * Don't give them a chance! Retreating * Let's get outta here! * They won't catch us! * Spread out! * Let's take off! * Gotta go! Under fire * I'm hit! * Hold on, Tengu! * They think they can take us? * Who do they think they are? * They're fighting back! * I felt that! Shot down * Kiwatta! (Oh, no!) * No way!!! * Catch me!!! * You'll pay!!! Category:Japanese Category:Command & Conquer Category:Aircraft Category:Empire of The Rising Sun